ProtoFamous
'''ProtoFamous '''is the story about Alex Mercer and Cole MacGrath meeting, and what would happen. The main cause for this is that Kessler took Cole into another universe. Finding himself in New York City, he wondered what has happened..not knowing that Alex Mercer ruled the city. Chapter 1: Who're you? Cole opened his eyes. Light shone down, blinding him. He blinked. Looking around, he found himself in a crater. Getting up, he brushed some dust of his clothes. He was in the middle of New York. Everything was just...eerie. No one was nearby. "Hello?!" he shouted out. Nothing. Then, something happened. The ground shook. From the distance, a crowd of people appeared. He used his Precision. They weren't humans. He had to act quick. Running towards a skyscraper, he quickly jumped on it and started to climb. After some while of climbing, he took a deep breath. He was safe. But what were those things? Zombies? No. That'd be ridiculous. Of course, he couldn't say anything. Electrical superpowers can be considered ridiculous as well. Now he had to get away from here. Taking a stride, he jumped off the building. The wind blew in his face. He landed on a rooftop. He couldn't believe he had jumped from that height! Racing and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he found himself soon in the center of New York. Here, civilians were acting normal. There were civilians. Except that it was so many guards around him. Something seemed wrong. Of course. Within a second a blur charged towards a truck, lifting it up and tossing it towards a chopper, sending it crashing down. Cole didn't hesitate. He rushed towards the chopper, intent on saving civilians. However, a voice interuppted. "Don't even try, Blackwatch." a voice snapped. Cole looked around. He saw a man. The man's face was covered by a hood. Fairly tall, he did something that surprised and shocked Cole. His arm mutated into a more armor-like thing, thick and hard. He held up a soldier. The soldier whimperd. "Put him down." Cole said to the man. "Why should I?" the man replied, and...absorbed the person? Cole stared in horror. The man grinned. "Your turn, Blackwatch." "What the hell is a Blackwat--EAGH!" Cole asked, before the man sprinted towards him, grabbed Cole by the throat and ran up the Empire State building. At the top, he dangled Cole, holding him over the edge. "Name's Alex Mercer. And I'm your death." he said. "We'll see about that..." Cole said, struggling to breathe. He charged his arms with electricity, before he shot a blast against Alex, knocking him off the building and sending him crashing into an helicopter. Not long after, a long whip came at Cole's direction. Instenctively, Cole counterd with his Gigawatt Blades, sending the whip flying backwards. Alex landed on the Empire State building, some floors underneath Cole. They stared at each other. Alex had the upper hand. His arms now turning into the thick armor Cole had seen before, Cole got hit in the face, knocking him off the building. Flying backwards, half unconcsiouss, he crashed onto the ground. Trying to get up, but falling down. Holding out his arm, electricity flowed into his arm, healing him. He got up just in time as Alex jumped at him. Cole grinned at Alex's shocked look of him healing so quickly, before bicyle-kicking him. Category:AssassinHood Category:Crossovers